Tarmiel
is one of the Four Archangels of the Goddess Clan. He is also one of the commanders of Stigma, alongside Ludociel and Sariel. Appearance Tarmiel is a tall, muscular man that has three heads and three small pairs of angelic wings protruding from his back. He wears a toga with robes adorned on his body and had a symbol of the Goddess Clan. Personality Tarmiel is very confident in his abilities, stating that he would defeat the Ten Commandments within ten seconds in his bet with Sariel who bets within five minutes. He speaks in a polite, yet mocking manner, and seems to like toying with his opponents. Unsurprisingly, he also looks down on the Demon Clan. He has also been shown to have a kinder side as well. When Elizabeth explained her wish to coexist with the Demon Clan, Tarmiel was willing to go against Ludociel's orders and aid her in returning Derieri and Monspeet to their original forms. History Memories of the Holy War arc Tarmiel appeared 3,000 years ago during the Holy War. After Ludociel's plan to bait out the Ten Commandments was a success, he arrived along with Sariel and declared their intentions of wiping out the Demon Clan members present. Betting ten seconds with his fellow Archangel, Tarmiel combined his Ark together with Sariel's own that decimated the entire Demon army sans the five Commandments who managed to survive. He then engaged in combat against an enraged Derieri who used 54 blows of her Combo Star and was seemingly battered to near pulp before revealing to be completely unharmed. Then the Archangel gets sliced in half by Galand who joined the fray and recovered once again, as he felt amused of their attempts to kill him. As the two Commandments were about to strike together, Tarmiel readies himself for a counterattack. Two of his faces block the attacks of Derieri and Galand and finally he throws his Ark against Galand. There Tarmiel receives an attack from Monspeet that pierces his head. After healing at the arrival of Ludociel, Derieri and Monspeet assume their Indura transformation. Ludociel orders Sariel and Tarmiel to leave, but Monspeet manages to catch him and injure them severely. After healing themselves, the two Archangels preceded Elizabeth's difficulties in her attempt to save Derieri and Monspeet from their transformation. Ludociel orders them to eliminate the Commandments, but upon hearing Elizabeth's will when they claim that the Demon Clan are their enemies, Sariel and Tarmiel decide to give her their powers to save Derieri and Monspeet. Along with the rest of the Goddess Clan, Tarmiel lost his physical body in order to seal the Demon Clan at the end the Holy War. His spirit pass to inhabit inside a staff. Plot Prelude to the New Holy War arc Tarmiel appears again manifesting himself from within Arbus' staff. As revealed by Tarmiel, after Arbus died fighting with a demon, the Archangel obtained the consent of his soul to use his body to fight the demons. After taking over his body, Tarmiel saves and heals some Holy Knights from the hands of a demon attack. He claims to the humans to follow him and become part of their Stigma to defeat together the Demon Clan. He then goes to Liones along with Ludociel and Sariel in order to form an alliance between the Goddess Clan, the Sins, and the Holy Knights of Liones. After the official formation of the alliance against the Demon Clan, the Archangels lead a banquet with all the knights, showing furious when Hendrickson asks about the missing fourth Archangel. Tarmiel drinks throughout the night, being surprised by the effects of alcohol on his human body. Current arc During the meeting to decide the battle strategy for the Holy War, both Sariel and Tarmiel are surprised to recognize Mael's Grace within Escanor. Tarmiel informs that the Fairy Clan and the Giant Clan will send their own armies to support them in battle. When Ludociel recalls that Elizabeth is not part of the Assault Squad to avoid confronting Meliodas, both Sariel and Tarmiel defend her by stating that they need Elizabeth on the battlefield. In the march towards the battle, Tarmiel discusses with Sariel the benefits that Ludociel's Breath of Bless of gives them when converting the Holy Knights into their "pawns". When Sariel asks what is the reason for Ludociel to choose Hendrickson as a servant when he is not under the effects of such magic, Tarmiel responds that he does not know. During the battle with the demon army, Sariel and Tarmiel release their Omega Ark, eliminating most of the enemy forces with easy. There, Tarmiel says that at that rate they will not even have a warm up for the battle against the Commandments, especially with Estarossa. When the demon army is finally defeated, Elizabeth and Deathpierce argue about the power of Ludociel's Breath of Bless, telling her that they should not trust such temporary power to what Deathpierce is against. After Sariel revealed Elizabeth's actions to persuade the demons to abandon the fight, Tarmiel also explains that Breath of Bless does not heal injuries and that Elizabeth was the one that was responsible for healing everyone's injuries during the battle. There, Derieri suddenly falls in the battlefield, followed by Estarossa, who was in search of her Commandment. After Elizabeth cuts Estarossa off by using Ark and crashing him into a mountain, Sariel and Tarmiel followed him, and commend him for taking Elizabeth's Ark '''unscathed. Estarossa shows false politeness as he recollects the two, asking where Ludociel and Mael were, before mockingly reminding them how easily he killed the latter. Angried, the two Archangels use '''Shunenbukaki Seijin on the demon, claiming how they will easily deal with him. Estarossa forces his way through their attack and slices them both in the side with Killing Saucer. As their both bodies are covered in darkness and falling to the ground, light pierces through the black shells, and they re-emerge unscathed, now with their original outfits. Estarossa claims that they are able to show their hatred before him yet are unaffected by his "Love" Commandment due to the Supreme Deity's divine protection against the Commandments. Tarmiel ponders on how he was able to kill Mael, to what Estarossa claims that simply he just was stronger, while he pierces the Archangel's chest. However, Tarmiel melts into water by the effect of his Ocean Grace. After Sariel gobbles Estarossa in his Tornado Grace, Tarmiel uses his Ocean to trap Estarossa in a separate dimension created by their Graces, rendering him unable to break out. Tarmiel and Sariel claim their vengeance is fulfilled as Estarossa is torn apart by Enlil no Tenbatsu, a technique combination of their Graces, that will disintegrate him down to a molecular level to the point where no demon could regenerate. Out of desperation, in a last moment before being eliminated Estarossa absorbs Galand's Commandment of "Truth". The both Archangels returns to the battlefield claiming have defeated Estarossa. However, Estarossa reappears at the battlefield, with half of his body covered in darkness, surprising the Archangels, saying that only someone with the same power level than them was able to break free from their dimension. Estarossa quickly knocks Tarmiel off, after embracing him and using his darkness to prevent Tarmiel from using his Grace to liquidate himself. Tarmiel however manages to resist and uses his Piercing Water Pillar along Sariel to incapacitate Estarossa. Tarmiel shows himself surprised that Estarossa has becoming as strong as him and Sariel. When Derieri claims that Estarossa has absorbed Galand's Commandment, Tarmiel claims if that is even possible. Estarossa claims that even with two Commandments, he can not defeat the Archangels and has no chance of defeating Meliodas. He proceeds to absorb Monspeet's "Reticence" Commandment, causing him to go through a second transformation, instantly incapacitating the two Archangels. Tarmiel and Sariel manages to recover and attack Estarossa by surprise with this one was before Elizabeth, but Estarossa instantly counters, slicing the Archangels instead. After Estarossa leaves the battle along Elizabeth, Sariel and Tarmiel manages to heal themselves from the injuries. When everyone is surprised by the transformation of Solaseed's body, Howzer asks why Arbus' body wasn't changed. Tarmiel explains that is because Arbus was already dead when he takes over his body as a vessel. There, Tarmiel decides to leave Arbus' body, having partially regenerated his original body, asking for giving Arbus a proper burying. Upon emerging in their original form, Sariel and Tarmiel decide to take advantage of the short time they have to rescue Elizabeth from Estarossa and finally kill him. Howzer warns them that Estarossa is now too powerful to face it, even having been able to overpowered them both. Tarmiel and Sariel tell them that the same thing happened when Estarossa killed Mael three thousand years ago, forcing the goddesses to use the seal of the Coffin of Eternal Darkness. They both claims that as long as Estarossa was alive, the Holy War will not come to an end. King and later Derieri joins them. On the way, Tarmiel tells Sariel that he must be nervous about taking revenge for Mael when he says he can only think of Estarossa's face. However, when Sariel says that he can not remember Mael's face, Tarmiel is surprised because he is exactly the same. When arriving at the Heaven Theater and finding Estarossa wrapped in darkness with Elizabeth locked up, the four face him. While defending himself from the attacks of an unstable Estarossa with Ark, Tarmiel is increasingly questioned about not remembering Mael's face and how not to doubt someone who does not even remember how he looks. There, Tarmiel, Sariel and Derieri end up recovering their true memories that had been altered 3000 years ago. When Estarossa comes out of the darkness with goddess wings on her back, Tarmiel can not believe that "Estarossa" is actually Mael. Abilities and Equipment As one of the Four Archangels, Tarmiel is an extremely powerful goddess. Like all members of the Goddess Clan, he has a pair of wings that grants him the ability of flight. He was confident that he could eliminate the Ten Commandments within ten seconds. Tarmiel possesses immense levels of endurance and regeneration, as he was able to take 54 of Derieri's Combo Star hits only to be unfazed by her assault, as well as survive being cut in half by Galand like nothing happened to him at all and continued fighting both Commandments at once. He was also capable of recovering from Monspeet's attack in his Indura form. His other two heads are also capable of using Ark, making flanking maneuvers almost completely useless against him. Abilities * |Seiki (Āku)|literally meaning "Holy Chest"}}: An archetypal magic technique of the Goddess Clan that counteracts darkness by disintegrating it with light particles. The target is enveloped in a dazzling sphere of light that breaks apart their body. Grace Tarmiel has been bestowed a Grace by the Supreme Deity known as |Taikai}}: Tarmiel's grace of Ocean creates a literal ocean to trap his opponents. This ocean appears to be a plain cut off from the regular world and is inescapable. This ocean is described as the domain of the gods, a space created by the graces. Additionally, Tarmiel's grace allows him to liquefy his body in order to escape his enemies or render physical attacks as ineffective. Battles Memories of the Holy War arc *Ten Commandments vs. Four Archangels: Indecisive Current arc *Sariel & Tarmiel vs. Estarossa: Lose References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Goddess Category:Four Archangels